The Blitzball Game
by Shadow Risae1
Summary: Auron wakes up in Zanarkand not long after Braska defeats Sin and has to deal with the mixed emotions... *unmarked game spoilers, best not to read if haven't at least gotten airship*


The Blitzball Game  
By: Shadow Risae  
Amara_Tenoh@hotmail.com  
  
"Hey mister! Are you okay?"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. A young boy, about 10 years old with short blond hair and bright blue eyes, knelt down beside me. He looked confused.  
  
I sat up. What happened? Where was I? Then it all hit me at once. I'd challenged Yunalesca after Braska had summoned Jecht and defeated Sin. I'd been so angry. If it wasn't for her, my two friends would still be alive. But I'd been rash and careless. She nearly killed me. I'd managed to run into a Ronso and asked him to take Braska's daughter, Yuna, to the island of Besaid but… That was all I remembered.  
  
"What is this place?" I wondered aloud more than asking the boy. I looked around. Tall buildings were all around us. I heard a crowd cheering nearby. A blitz ball stadium. Before the boy answered, I had a hunch.  
  
"Zanarkand. Did you hit your head or something?"  
  
I then looked at the boy. Now that I thought about it, Jecht had told me what his son looked like…  
  
Braska poked the campfire with a stick, looking at Jecht. "So Jecht, tell us more about your son. Does he look like you?"  
  
"Nah. Not really. What's he look like? Well… he's a shrimpy crybaby, always crying for his mother. Blond hair, blue eyes…" Jecht laughed. "I hate to admit it, and don't you ever tell him I said this, but he's a cute kid." He turned to me. "Hey Auron."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"If you ever get to Zanarkand, take care of him for me. Alright?"  
  
"I know nothing of caring for children."  
  
"Auron, you'll do fine. Please… I know you'll get to Zanarkand. If anyone can, it'll be you."  
  
"…Alright Jecht. I will care for Tidus as if he were my own."  
  
"Maybe this is good for you. The way you turn down women all the time, you'll never have a kid!" Jecht began to laugh. Braska looked amused. I just gave Jecht an annoyed look.  
  
"Are you Tidus?" I asked.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Jecht. He asked me to look after you."  
  
Tidus instantly clenched his fists in angry. "I don't need you! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Don't be foolish."  
  
"You don't know what he did, do you? Do you?!" Tidus yelled, tears of anger beginning to stream down his face.  
  
"I don't know. Enlighten me."  
  
"He killed my mother."  
  
Jecht… a murderer? He was a rough guy but once you got to know him… No. Jecht wouldn't. Besides, he'd always wondered how his wife was doing. Not as much as he'd wondered about Tidus but still.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"He left mother and I behind one day. He didn't even say goodbye. Mom spent days just sitting by the window, crying. She never ate. She never slept. I tried to cheer her up but she didn't seem to notice I was even there." Tidus then just broke down in tears, falling to his knees. "She… she died. No one was… quite sure how. Maybe she starved herself or it was depression… who knows?"  
  
Jecht obviously didn't know about this… "How long has she been dead?" I asked him.  
  
No response. I stood up, picking up my sword and placing it at it's spot at my hip. I then pulled Tidus to his feet.  
  
"Stop crying. I'll take you to a blitzball game."  
  
"Really?!" Tidus grinned happily, wiping away his tears. "Wait, what's your name first?"  
  
"Auron. Come. From the sounds of the crowd, apparently the last game just ended. The next one should be starting soon."  
  
I hated blitzball, but I knew Jecht loved it. Obviously his son had followed in his footsteps and acquired a love for it as well. All the better for me. It would keep Tidus entertained and I'd have time to think.  
  
We walked through the massive city toward the blitzball stadium. I noticed that pictures of Jecht seemed to populate the city more and more as we got closer to the stadium.  
  
Jecht, star of the Zanarkand Abes.  
  
World record holder of the most goals in one game, Jecht of the Zanarkand Abes.  
  
So he was serious, I thought as I read all of the signs. And to think I didn't believe his ranting and raving about his fans coming to all of his games only to see his infamous Jecht Shot Mark III or whatever the hell it was called.   
  
Suddenly Tidus stopped. I did as well. A group of five kids approximately the same age as Tidus stood there snickering.  
  
"Look, it's the star blitzer's son…. But all he does is cry," one taunted.  
  
"What a loser."  
  
"He thinks he'll be good like Jecht. He'll never even be half of what Jecht is."  
  
Tidus looked like he wanted to cry.  
  
"If you cry, you're letting them win," I told him. "Hold your head up."  
  
Tidus nodded.  
  
"Who is this, your bodyguard?" one of the kids asked. "Is he here to protect you from us?"  
  
Again, more snickering.  
  
"Auron…" Tidus looked to me for help.  
  
I sighed. "Just this once. Next time you have to defend yourself." I looked at the kids. "You're fans of Jecht, right? Here's a little memento of Jecht that you won't be able to find anywhere else." I pulled a memory sphere from my pocket. It was one of Jecht talking in his sleep. I'd hoped to use it as blackmail someday, but that never happened. I tossed it to the kids. Then I looked at Tidus. "Let's go."  
  
"Thanks!" the kids called after us as we walked away.  
  
"Why didn't you fight them?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Because violence isn't always the answer. I learned that the hard way."  
  
"Is that why you have that scar over your right eye?"  
  
Scar? I touched my face, feeling a long scar going down from the right side of my forehead all the way down to my cheek, stopping at about the same height as the bottom of my ear.   
  
Yunalesca slashed at me with her long, claw-like nails. I moved back, but too slow. They sliced across my eye. I fell to my knees in pain, holding my left hand over my now nearly useless eye and continued to hold my sword with my right.   
  
"Why… Why don't you allow us another way? Why must the summoner and a guardian die?"   
  
"That is our only way to defeat Sin."  
  
"But he's not truly defeated! He comes back! You said it yourself!"  
  
"Yes, but it gives the people hope. Even if for a short time. Do you wish to kill all hope Auron?"  
  
I felt hot, burning tears of anger come from my left eye. "You're the reason why Braska and Jecht are dead… my friends… you murdered them without giving us a chance to try something else! You…" I cried out in anguish and got to my feet. I gripped my sword with both hands. My hands shook violently and my heart felt as if it was to pound straight out of my chest. A seemingly never ending flow of tears, blood, and sweat dripped down my face. I ignored it all and ran toward Yunalesca…  
  
"Auron, come on! The game's gonna start without us!" Tidus cried impatiently.  
  
We quickened our pace, arriving at the stadium just in time. I fished in my pockets for money and tossed a handful of gil that I didn't bother to count at the woman in charge of the ticket sales.   
  
"Sir, the tickets are only four hundred gil each. And weapons are not allowed in the stadium." She held out her hand for the sword. Obviously I'd given her far too much.  
  
"Auron, hurry!" Tidus complained loudly.  
  
"Umm, keep the change." I handed her my sword. She grabbed it with one hand but nearly fell down with it's weight.  
  
Tidus pulled me to the stands and we managed to find two empty seats in the 5th row. We sat down just as the game started.  
  
"I'm not a blitzball fan so who's playing?" I asked.  
  
"The Zanarkand Abes and the Besaid Dolphins."  
  
I frowned. "I thought it was the Besaid Aurochs."  
  
"No." Tidus laughed. "Where'd you come from anyway? The moon?"  
  
Remember Auron. You're one thousand years in the past. All of the teams have probably changed their names.  
  
While Tidus watched the game, I became lost in thought. Braska had been my best friend since I was little. Not only that, but I'd been his guardian. Why'd he have to die? Why did he summon the final Aeon? Why didn't he let me think of a better way that would result in no sacrifices? He was so stubborn… just like Jecht was. I let out a heavy sigh, not feeling the tears that had begun to stream down my face.  
  
"Auron?"  
  
I looked over at Tidus. "Yes?"  
  
"If you cry, you're letting whatever's bothering you win. That's what you told me, right? And besides… adults aren't supposed to cry." He flashed me a smile. For once, he looked like Jecht. That smile was the same. The smile that made you think he was being a smart ass when he was really was trying hard to help out. He then turned back to the game.  
  
I felt myself smile and wiped away the tears. He was right. And besides… I had a duty to carry out. I had to attempt to make Tidus the great man Jecht was and then get back to Spira to make sure Yuna was alright. Braska… why the hell did I ever let you convince me to be your guardian?   
  
"Well, Auron, you always complain that things are so mundane at the temple. Don't you want an adventure?" Braska grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Last time you said that I was so drunk that I slept with that girl who was visiting the temple from Kilika. I had to pay her father my entire lifesavings so he wouldn't tell the priest that a monk did that. No."  
  
Braska laughed. "That's not my fault you drank that much. And besides, this is different. We're going to save Spira."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then. I'll go alone and die on the way, an unsent that gets to be turned into a fiend…"  
  
I sighed. "You know, you owe me big time."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks buddy. You won't regret it. Trust me."  
  
Did I regret it? I wasn't sure. I looked at Tidus. He was cheering on the Abes. I lost my friends, but if I could pay them back somehow then it wouldn't be so bad…  
  
"Tidus, what is your dream in life? Do you think you have what it takes to be a blitzball player?" I spoke up.  
  
Tidus shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"I don't know… you're so small and without me those kids would've beat you up. I bet you can't even pass right."  
  
"I can so. I'll show you after the game."  
  
"Why? Too scared to show me now?"  
  
"No! Let's go!"  
  
As we left the stadium, I looked up at the sky. I promise you guys that I won't rejoin you until I fulfill my promises. Not just that… I'll also help find a way to defeat Sin for good. If Jecht was here, he'd say that was crazy talk. But I didn't care. I had to do this. Then I'd finally be at peace. 


End file.
